


Already Home

by Sayuki_Kagami



Series: Is There Anybody Out There [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, No Gods AU, i want them to be happy, inspired by a song, mentions of abused past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki_Kagami/pseuds/Sayuki_Kagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes to Italy for a business trip and Percy misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Already Home" by A Great Big World and I was inspired to write this. I really do love their songs so I'm planning to make one shots of their songs with different pairings each.
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz9UBfXmXsM
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song in this fanfic! I don't make any profit from this either.
> 
> \--
> 
> In another note, I haven't been able to do chapter two of my other fic, The Lost Treasure. Please bare with my slow updates. D:

**You say love is what you put into it  
 **You say that I'm losing my will  
 **Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
 **You make up a half of the whole********

Percy stared up at the sky as he watched Nico's flight take off. The Italian would be gone for a whole year because of work. He sighed, making his way out of the airport. Percy hauled a cab and went back to their apartment. The first thing the sea green eyed male did when he got home was head straight for Nico's side of the bed and inhaling the scent of his Italian lover. Gods, he was going to miss Nico.

**You say that it's hard to commit to it  
 **You say that it's hard standing still  
 **Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
 **Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?********

The first thing Nico did when he got to the hotel was to call Percy. After the third ring, the older male picked up.

"Nico." Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "You got there safely."

"Of course, amore." Nico chuckled. Percy was being paranoid with his irrational fear of flights. Percy would have preffered to ride a boat than to fly.

"I miss you. A lot."

"Its only been a day, Percy."

"Yea, a whole day with out you." He pointed out.

"You've managed when I was gone for business trips."

"That was only for a few days! A week at most! And it was within America. Now it'll be for a year and you're at the other side of the world."

"Percy, I know it's hard, but we'll get through this, alright? I promise."

"Alright.. Skype with me when you can, okay?"

"I will. Good night, mio bello." Nico whispered as he hung up.

364 days left before he could see Percy again.

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
 **I promise the city won't get in our way  
 **When you're scared and alone,  
 **Just know that I'm already home********

It's been a month since Nico had left for Italy when the nightmares started to come back. Percy woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmares about how his father, Poseidon, had died in the Navy; about his first abusive step-father; about Luke, his manipulative ex-boyfriend.

Percy took deep breaths and with shaky hands, he reached over and grabbed his cellphone to call Nico. He needed to hear his lover's voice to help him calm down.

**I say that we're right in the heart of it  
 **A love only we understand  
 **I will bend every light in this city  
 **And make sure they're shining on you********

After the first time Percy called him about his nightmares, the Italian had made sure to call or skype his lover before he slept. It was only a 6 hour difference, he would tell Percy when the older male protested. He didn't mind walking up early just to talk to Percy. Percy was worth it and much more. Nico was willing to do anything for his lover.

****

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
 **I promise the city won't get in our way  
 **When you're scared and alone,  
 **Just know that I'm already home********

Seven months had past since Nico left, five month until he gets back. Percy had gotten better with his nightmares.Sometimes, he would ask his friends to come over for movie night or dinner. The company of his friends would keep the nightmares away. They would always group chat with Nico too. That was always fun.

**When life takes its own course  
 **Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
 **I'd rather be there next to you  
 **Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
 **Wait 'til I'm home**********

****

Nico was at his wits end. It's been so long since he held Percy. It wasn't helping that some contractors were being uncooperative. Gods, he wanted to go home.

**All I have is this feeling inside of me  
 **The only thing I've ever known****

He needed Percy. He needed to feel him, to hold him, to touch him again. The Italian stood up and made up his mind. He couldn't take it anymore.

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
 **I promise the city won't get in our way  
 **When you're scared and alone,  
 **Just know that I'm already home********

Percy was worried. Nico hasn't contacted him at all. His wasn't picking up his cell or online. His eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he slept in? Yea.. He must have been tired and slept through the alarm. A tiny voice in his mind whispered other thoughts though. What if.. what Nico was with someone else? What if Nico was tired of him? Percy shook his head and curled up on the bed. He was over thinking things. It was time to sleep.

**If only New York wasn't so far away  
 **I promise the city won't get in our way  
 **When you're scared and alone,  
 **Just know that I'm already home********

Percy woke up to a noise he heard coming from the living room. He held his breath, straining to listen. There it was again. Footsteps. Oh gods, what if it was a thief? Or a murderer. He trembled, quietly sta ding up. He didn't want to die. Not before seeing Nico again. Grabbing the baseball bat under the bed he quietly opened the door and walked to the living room, flipping open the lights. Percy's eye's widened and he dropped the bat as he saw his lover standing infront of him.

**Just know that I'm already home**

"I'm home, Percy." Nico smiled and approached the shorter male, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes! Typed and posted it on my cellphone.
> 
> Creative criticisms are accepted!


End file.
